When a user attempts to wirelessly connect or pair a smartphone to another wireless device (e.g., a Bluetooth® headset), various similar devices may be available in the vicinity. Whether or not the smartphone has paired to the correct device can be determined only after the completion of the pairing process, for example, by playing a sound from the smartphone and checking if the sound is audible on the device. If the smartphone is not paired to the correct device (i.e., the sound is not audible on the device), the current pairing can be terminated and the process repeated with another device. This can be continued until the smartphone is paired to the correct device.